1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the delivery of food items.
2. Related Art
In recent decades, people have, for a variety of reasons, seen a significant increase in the amount of leisure time available to them. As a result of this, there has been a corresponding increase in the options available in which to spend this increased leisure time.
For example, spectator sports such as baseball, basketball, football, and the like are attracting an ever increasing number of fans. The movie industry is producing and distributing a staggering number of motion pictures. As a corollary to this, attendance at such sporting events, movies, and the like is becoming more and more an integral part of peoples' lives.
Often, those in attendance at such functions will enhance the pleasure of their attendance by consuming food items while, for example, viewing a sporting event or movie. Examples of some of the favorite food items traditionally consumed while viewing a sporting event or movie include, popcorn, peanuts, nachos, potato chips and the like. As those who have eaten such food items will appreciate, it is often desirable to have a beverage available to consume with said food items.
In the past, food items, such as those described above have been supplied to a consumer in a container separate and distinct from the container in which a beverage is supplied. This results in several undesirable situations.
First, it is likely that two hands will be needed to transport the food item and beverage from the place of purchase to the place of viewing the sporting event, movie, or the like. Similarly, since a number of sport stadiums theatres and the like do not provide means for holding the food item and/or beverage while viewing an event, the person must attempt to hold the container of food, the container of beverage and also consume the two items. Often this requires placing the beverage container on the floor near one's seat; thus freeing one hand for other uses. Unfortunately, many beverage containers placed on the floor, as described above, have been spilled as a result of being inadvertently kicked or otherwise toppled. Moreover, even when the beverage container is not accidentally tipped, being forced to continually grasp the container from its location on the floor can be inconvenient.
Additionally, the beverage container is often fabricated from a material and in a way which requires the consumer to grasp and hold a cold, wet, slippery surface. Finally, the above facts often motivate two or more people to purchase a single container of one food item and a single beverage container with the intent of sharing both items. This sharing can lead to the transfer of germs and the like from one party to the other occassionally resulting in the transfer of an illness.